Our Lives Now
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: Amy and Shadow are finally together and are has happy as can be. With a new life, successful careers, and beautiful daughters. But when trouble finds them again, it's up to Amy, Shadow, and the rest of their friends to protect their precious daughters from harms way. Part 2 to 'My Happily Ever After'. *New Version* ShadAmy, Knuxouge, Silvaze, Taiream Rated M for sex and crime
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here is the new and hopefully improved story! The first part of the prologue is from the first version. After that, everything is brand spankin' new. The prologue will be long because it'll be events that happened a year after what happened in 'My Happily Ever After', hence the name, 'Our Lives Now'. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

It was a warm summer night in the city of beautiful Miami. The moon was shining bright and reflected into the large ocean below. The sounds of the waves crashing on to the shore made the atmosphere even more relaxing. Since it was late at night, everybody was tucked and cozied into their beds, catching up on some much needed rest. Including Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog.

Ever since the new parents brought their twin daughters home from the hospital two weeks ago, parenthood had truly begun. Shadow's first issue was, for any guy, how would he look driving a very expensive foreign sports car with not one, but two baby car seats in the back seat? Kinda cool he figured. It'll give him the look of a 'cool dad'.

Amy issue was how to handle taking care of two babies at the same time. She always dreamed of having kids with the love of her life ever since she was little. But she never would have thought that she would be having twins! _'I guess things just happen for a reason.'_ she would always think to herself. But regardless, she was happy to have two perfect angels to call her own.

Speaking of those two perfect angels, two cries were heard down the hall of the condo, causing Amy and Shadow to push each other out of bed. "Babe…..it's your turn." said a very exhausted Shadow. His wife shifted in the bed, "I feed them two hours ago, you go." She said as rubbed her eyes. The ebony hedgehog sighed as he sat up, "How about we both go?" he suggested as he stretched his arms. Amy didn't answer; instead she stood up and pulled her husband behind her towards their daughter's room.

In the nursery, Amber and Addilyn were both crying hysterically, begging for attention from their parents. Shadow went to check on Amber while Amy tended to Addilyn. Both girls had a stinky diaper that needed to be changed. Amy changed Addilyn's diaper quickly and made it look easy. As for Shadow, he was having a hard time putting on the new diaper. "Back up newbie, I got this." Said Amy as she giggled. Shadow rolled his eyes as he picked up Addilyn and placed her in her crib. After Amber's diaper was changed, she was placed inside her crib.

The parents put an arm around each other as they looked down at their daughters, "Do you think it'll eventually get easier?" asked Shadow as he yawned. Amy shook her head with a smile, "Just think how they'll be when their teenagers. Like when they start dating." That caught Shadow's attention for sure, even though he looked like he was ready to crash on the floor. "Those _boys_ will have to get through me first." he said as he smirked

"Well we have years to worry about that," she replied as she kissed his cheek, "let's just go back to sleep before we both fall to the floor."

As Shadow was getting back into bed, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Never did he think he would have such a beautiful or that he would ever become a father. Not that it was bothering him anyway. He loved his little family so much. He had three wonderful girls in his life that had to protect and care for.

He laid on his back as his wife rested her head on his fluffy white chest fur. "I love you, Shadow." His wife said dreamy like. He kissed her on her forehead, "And I love you, my Rose."

 ** _One Year later..._  
**

"Shadow, make sure we left nothing behind upstairs."

"I'm on it."

The condo was filled with boxes full of the couples furniture and belongings. There was workers moving the boxes and taking them down to the parking lot where they will be stored onto a moving truck. One year after having the girls, the married thought it was best to move into a new home. Neither of them didn't want to leave the sunshine state, so they decided just to move in the upper class part of town. They were moving to Bal Harbour island, which is about a twenty minute drive from Miami, give or take.

Shadow still had his car business, which was doing very well. As for Amy, she perusing her dreams into becoming a fashion designer. She's already sketching out her designs and has been getting positive feedback from her husband and her friends.

Amy's body looked better than ever after having the twins. She was currently wearing a sun dress and had the twins in the stroller as she waited for her husband to come down the stairs. "Everything's set. Let's get going."

After going down the elevator to the lobby, the family walked over to the garage building. Shadow took Amber in his Lamborghini, while Amy took Addilyn in her Porsche, and they both drove over to their new home.

* * *

The past year have been great for Rouge and Knuckles. The couple welcomed their daughter, Roxanne, into the world a month ago. She already looks like a little clone of the curvy ivory bat. She has light pink fur, black wings, and the same eyes and ears as her mother. Their son, Rambo, who is now a year old, is looking more like his father. The only difference is he has white fur, like his mother.

Aside from raising her young children, Rouge has been working out non stop to improve her already perfect body. She's aspiring to be a swimsuit model, and being a mother of two kids will not stop her.

Knuckles, however, went from trainer fighters at the gym to becoming one. Not too long ago, he had became a new MMA fighter and has been gaining fans and money. He's known by many as 'Big Red' and is known to be a skillful fighter. He had his loses here and there, but he mainly comes out the ring with his fists raised in the air as the winner.

Currently, Rouge was at home breast feeding Roxanne as she was one the phone with her pink friend. "So how's the moving process going?"

 _"It's going good! Right now I'm just following Shadow on the way to the new house. So how's everything with Roxxy?"_

Rouge giggled as she looked down at her baby. "She's doing just fine. Right now I'm breast feeding her. Rambo is upstairs taking a nap and Knuckles is at the gym."

 _"Aww that's good! When Shadow and I have the house ready, I'll invite you and the girls over so we can have a day with the kids."_

"That's a good idea," she said as she adjusted Roxanne in her arms, "just make sure the house is ready for the babies. I don't Rambo breaking anything with his fast hands."

Amy giggled, as she knew that Rambo could be a hand full. _"Don't worry, I'll have Shadow do all that. We're almost at the house, I'll call you when everything is done. Love you, bye!"_

"Bye, love you too!"

Just as she put her phone away, she heard her son crying up stairs. "Looks like somebody had a bad dream." She took her breast away from Roxanne and carried her with her with up the stairs to tend to Rambo.

* * *

"Silverrrrr! Can you get me more chocolate please?"

A loud and long sigh was heard before the hedgehog answered. "Alright!"

Silver got up from the couch and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two chocolate bars from the bars from the stacks of chocolate that was already there. He proceeded to drag his feet up the steps, to the master bedroom, where his very pregnant wife laid. She was wearing a sports bra and panties as she rubbed her belly with one hand and had a cup of milk in the other.

"Aww thanks babe, I'm having some serious cravings." She placed her milk down as she opened up her chocolate.

"You're welcome." replied Silver as he dropped face first into the bed.

After getting married last year, the couple were at it non stop to have a baby of their own. They were happy to find out that they would be bringing twins into the world, just like Shadow and Amy. The only difference is that they would be having twin boys and they knew they were having twins, unlike Shadow and Amy.

Blaze is now nine months into her pregnancy, and should be giving birth any day now. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Silver has been on soon-to-be daddy duty. He painted the nursery, got the cribs ready, the strollers, diapers. all you can think of when having babies. These last couple of weeks has been weighing heavily on Blaze, and more so on Silver. He's been dying for his sons to be born.

Silver still works alongside Shadow and has no complaints. Since Shadow is the owner of the car business, he named Silver president of the company and gave him a pretty big raise to go with it.

Blaze ran her hands through her husbands quills and she ate her chocolate. "Don't worry, any day now and our little ones will be here!"

"Hopefully tomorrow." he mumbled against the pillow. Blaze giggled as her attention went back on her sweet chocolate.

* * *

Tails and Cream have also gotten married in the past year, and they are a expecting a child of their own. Cream is eight months pregnant with her daughter and is counting done the days when she finally get to hold her in her arms.

Tails started medical school in the hopes of becoming a plastic surgeon. He's always find the medical feild fasniating, where as Cream can't even stomach the idea of cutting somebody open. She decided that after she gives birth and has taken time to get her strength back, she'll fullfil her dream of opening up her own bakery. She always has fun baking cupcakes and other desserts when her mother comes to visit, so she thought it would be a fun idea.

"Honey! Look at this cute little pink dress" the rabbit said as she gasped, "and these cute little pink booties!"

The couple were currently shopping for the babies clothes at the mall.

"Yes babe, it's very cute." Tails replied as he chuckled.

After picking out cute outfits for their unborn daughter, they decided to eat at the food court.

"Hey honey," Cream said as she chewed on her burger, "have you seen any sign of Sally? Ever since what happened last year, she's been oddly quiet." Ever since Sonic was thrown in prison, no one has seen or heard from Sally. Not like they wanted to in the first place.

He shook his head as he swalled his burger. "No I haven't. How come?"

She sighed as she placed her chin on her hand. "I just don't want anymore unneeded drama for anybody."

Tails took her hand and sqeezed it gently. "We all know she's nothing without Sonic. She won't be bothering us anymore."

"Your right," she said as she smiled, "I'm just over thinking things."

* * *

Inside of the visitors room of the prison, Sally was sitting across from her husband. Sonic was wearing the orange prison jumpsuit as he's wrist were handcuffed. Sally held on to his hands as she looked deep into his eyes with a smile.

Ever since Sonic has been in prison, Sally stayed a devoted wife and visited him about three days a week. She didn't care if he tried to kill Shadow, she wanted her man back in her life.

"Baby, I miss you so much." Sally said as she held up his hands and kissed them. Sonic sighed as he smiled a weak smile.

"I miss you too, love."

"How long do you think you'll be in here for?" she asked with a hint of desperation.

"Probably ten years," he answered, making his wife frown. "But if I show good behavior and have my lawyers work out a deal, I can be released earlier than expected."

That caught Sally's attention as she smirked and started to rub his hands. "You better behave yourself, cause I'm really lonely at home." Sonic smirked as he kissed the back of her hands tenderly.

"Just wait on it."

* * *

 **Authors note: and there you have it! I'm really excited to get started on this story. I just know I can make it way better than it was before. Leave your thoughts/comments/concerns in the reviews! I would love to know how you all this story will play out this time around. Chapter one will be coming soon! I hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter One: On The Cat Walk

**Authors note: sorry it took a while for this update! I've been working on this for a while and was making sure it was to my liking lol. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: On The Cat Walk

 _ **Eight years later...**_

"Daddddy." one small voice whispered.

"Wake up!" the other voice said.

Inside of a master bedroom in a king size bed laid Shadow as he was in a deep sleep. His now nine year old twin daughters, Amber and Addilyn, were on the bed trying to wake their father up. Both girls, who were still dressed in their pajamas, having been trying to wake him up for about twenty minutes. Their mother was currently out of the house dealing with her fashion business. Both girls were currently lying one each side of the ebony hedgehog.

"What should we do?" asked Addilyn as she twirled her crimson hair. Amber looked at their sleeping father as she smirked and turned to her sister.

"We tried every nice way to wake him up. Now we have to wake him up with force!"

Addilyn titled her head to the said as she looked confused. "Force?"

Her twin nodded her head as she stood on top of the bed. She pushed her ebony hair away from her face. "Jumping on the bed! Duh!"

Addilyn giggled as she stood up on the bed with her sister. She was on the left of Shadow while Amber was on the right. They began to jump on the bed as they chanted "Wake up daddy!". Because of the forceful movement of the mattress, Shadow started to stir. His ears twitched in different directions as he heard squealing and giggling above him. Finally, his eyes fluttered open as he saw two short dark pink figures bouncy up and down on his bed. Even though Shadow liked sleeping in on his days off, he couldn't help but smile at his daughters.

"Yay! You woke up!" cheered Addilyn as she jumped more for joy, followed by Amber.

"Do you know what that means?" their father asked with a smirk planted on his muzzle. The twins smiled as they shook their head 'no'. "That means it's payback time!" Shadow sat up quickly as he pulled both girls down on either side of him and started to tickle them. They laughed out loud as they tried all they could to get away, just to be pulled back on either side of their father.

After about five minutes of their torture, Shadow was laid back on the bed as Amber and Addilyn rested their head on his white fluffy chest fur. He turned on the tv as he let the girls watch whatever they wanted. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked to see if he had any messages. He saw that Amy texted him about an hour ago.

 _Hey honey! When you wake up, make sure the girls have their clothes ready for today! And you better dress nice! I don't want the paparazzi catching my family looking run down lol. I love you! Text me if you need anything!_

Today was the swim suit fashion. Amy is one of the lucky designers that gets to have her fashion be shown off to hundreds of people. What was even better was that Rouge would be apart of the show, wearing bikinis that Amy has designed. The show was to start at seven o'clock tonight. Shadow checked his phone to see that it was currently two in the afternoon.

"You both remember that today is the swim suit fashion show, right?" Shadow asked, as both girls nodded their heads. "Show me what you'll both be wearing."

The twins got out of bed and dragged their father to the room that they shared. The room was big enough to have to beds, a flat screen tv, and two walk in closets on both sides of the room. Amber and Addilyn went to their closets and pulled out similar dresses. Amber's dress was black with red roses all over. There was a black skinny belt that goes around her waist. It has a swoop neck cut, short sleeves, and the bottom of the dress stopped just right above her knees. Addilyn's dress was the same thing, just red with black roses and a red skinny belt.

Shadow nodded his head in approval. Both he and Amy, especially Amy, always wanted to make sure their daughters were picture ready. You can't have the daughters of a fashion designer look like they can't dress themselves, right?

* * *

Inside her home gym, Rouge was speed walking on the tread. She looked as if she never even had kids before. She was wearing a black sports bra and black tight shorts with running shoes. A year after having her daughter, she started her dream career. She started modeling for different bikini lines when she marked her first goal when she landed the cover of Vogue magazine. Ever since then, she has been aiming for higher goals for her career.

She was currently watching a celebrity news channel on the tv as she was on the treadmill.

 _"And tonight in Miami Beach will be the annual Miami swim suit fashion show! Big designers like Amy Rose, creator of Dark Roses, will be featured in tonight's show. It'll be celebrity packed place, including self made millionaire and husband of Amy Rose, Shadow the hedgehog. World star MMA fighter knuckles 'Big Red' Echinda. His wife, Rouge the Bat, will be part of the show tonight! Other celebrities, such as Shadow's right hand man, Silver the Hedgehog, and his wife and kids will be in attendance. Followed by America's number one plastic surgeon, Dr. Prower, and his wife and daughter. Tonight will be the hottest show of the year! Now onto to sports..."_

Rouge turned off the tv and stopped the treadmill. She left the gym and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Inside the kitchen, both her kids were having their lunch. Nine year old Rambo was looking more like his father each passing day. He was also starting to take an interest in his fathers career and would some times go and train with his dad at the gym. Eight year old Roxanne was starting to have interest on her mother's career choice. She loved fashion and doing anything that involves trying on clothes and having people take her picture.

"Hey kiddies, where's your dad?" the mother asked as she wiped the sweat from her fore head.

"He's on the home from training." Rambo answered as he chewed his sandwich.

Roxanne looked disgusted as she turned her head around. "Ew! Stop talking with your mouth full!"

The two continued to bicker with each other. Rouge laughed as she watched them both get all riled up. They defiantly reminded her of herself and Knuckles when they were younger.

"Okay calm down you two. Let's start getting ready for tonight. You both know it takes forever for the both of you to get ready."

She walked up the stairs with her kids following her. All the while, they both were still bickering with each other.

* * *

"Oh my god, Cream! This red velvet cake is sinfully good!"

"Thanks, Blaze!"

At the moment, Blaze was at Creams and Tails' house enjoying her freshly baked cake. After having her daughter, Cream went on to open her own bakery. One bakery led to dozens more across the country, and now she is a well known celebrity chef. Two years after having her twin sons, Blaze would sometimes do photo shoots for Amy's designs. She got really into it, and sooner or later opened up her own modeling agency.

The two heard their children running down the steps towards the kitchen. Most likely from the smell of fresh cake. "Ohhh mommy can I have a piece?" asked Lily. Lily, now eight, looks like a cute mixture of her parents. She's a lighter shade of yellow than her father, she has medium length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, her mother's nose and rabbit tail, and her father's ears.

"Well of course you can!" Cream passed out a piece to her daughter and Blaze's sons, Cole and Anthony. Cole is full hedgehog. He's a darker shade than Silver though. Instead of quills, he has a lighter shade of silver hair. He keeps it combed back to look neat. He can be a goofball like his father at times, but also likes to keep to himself, like his mother.

His twin brother, Anthony, is a full cat. His fur is as white as snow and he has purple hair, the same color of his mother's fur, that is always styled perfectly. When Anthony was very young, his parents knew that he was a little different than most of the boys his age. Instead of playing with toys for boys like trucks and action figures, he was always fond of playing with girly things. Fortunately, neither of his parents scolded him about it. Although, many poeple think their raising him the 'wrong way' and to fix the problem at hand. But Silver and Blaze like Anthony just the way he is, including everybody else, because he was born that way. Nothing wrong with that.

"Are you excited for tonight?" asked Blaze as she smiled.

Cream happily nodded her head as she swallowed a piece of cake. "Yeah! I can't wait to what Rouge will look like in Amy's new bikinis!"

The feline nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, do you mind if me, Silver and the boys ride with you guys?"

"I don't mind at all! The limo is big enough for all of us."

"Well me and boys should get going. I don't want Silver waiting for us to get ready." Blaze said as she laughed.

* * *

It was now six o'clock in the evening. Amy was back at home dressed and ready to go. She was dressed in a tight flitted long sleeve black dress that ended above her knees. The sleeves and part of the back of the dress was lace with rose designs. She wore black stilettos to go with her outfit. Her medium length hair was curled with her bangs pinned back. Her make consisted of smokey eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and crimson red lip stick.

Shadow came out from the bathroom and made his wife blush. He wore black classy tux with a red button shirt underneath. His quills were perfectly styled to his signature look. He surely was looking pretty damn good. He saw Amy blush and smirked as he walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. "You look amazing, Rose."

After all these years, she still melts when he calls her that. She knows for a fact that she'll still melt when ever he says it years to come. "Why thank you my handsome husband." She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of his embrace. "Let's go see the girls, and then we can leave."

Inside the twins room, they were both dressed and looked absolutely adorable. They both wore the dress they showed their father earlier. Their long hair was curled perfectly. Because they weren't old enough to wear makeup, they both wore red lip gloss to match with their mother. They both wore black flats to go with their outfits.

"Awww my babies look so cute!" Amy squealed as she walked into the room with Shadow behind her.

"Well they do get their good looks from me, obviously." Shadow said as he smirked to himself. Amy playfully smacked his shoulder as she walked out the room with her family following her. Their limo was outside waiting for them. Shadow opened the door and let them in before he went in and closed the door. The driver then sped of on the way to the show.

* * *

At the red carpet, Rouge and her family were taking pictures for the cameras. Rouge would pose for some by herself, then with Knuckles, then a group shot with the kids involved. After they walked off, Cream and Tails came with their daughter with Silver and Blaze and their sons. The paparazzi would shout out questions to the two families to answer, but they just walked off before they got annoyed.

Soon enough, Shadow and Amy's limo came. The minute the door opened and Shadow stepped out, the cameras started flashing, followed by fan girls who would scream his name. When Amy and the girls came out the limo, he held his wife's hand. Amy held Addilyn's hand on her right side and Shadow held Amber's on his left. They all walked down the red carpet together as they occasionally posed for the cameras.

After the pictures and interviews were taken, it was time for the show. The gang were seated in their saved seats, which were front row and the end of the cat walk. Amy was back stage making sure the models were ready, including Rouge. Music started playing and Rouge started her run way walk. She wore a black bikini. The top pushed up her breast as the bottom empathized her assets. The bikini has the signature red rose on the bikini bottom.

As she walked down the cat walk, Knuckles looked at her with pride in his eyes. He was proud of his wife for chasing her dreams. He also thought she looked extremely beautiful.

After a few more models walked down the cat walk for other designers, a red fox walked down in a white bikini. Cream squinted her eyes as she leaned over to Blaze. "Does she look familiar to you?"

Blaze looked at the fox's face and shook her head. "She kinda does. Not sure from where though. Probably from a magazine or something."

Cream nodded her head as she continued to watch the show. Rouge came out a few more times before she came out this finale time to close the show. She wore a red tiny bikini that looked very scandalous. The bikini had black stripes and a black rose in that acted as a bow in the middle of the bikini top. She posed at the end of the run way for her pictures to be taken. As she turned around, the audience, including Knuckles, got a good look at her perfect ass and she strutted down the runway.

After the show, the gang were at the after party. The kids were seated at a table eating food while their parents were right by them drinking and talking. They were congratulating Amy and Rouge when they were rudely interrupted.

"Well look who it is," said an annoying voice, "it's Amy and her little friends."

The voice belong to Sally Acorn her self. She wasn't alone though. Her side kick, Fiona Fox, was with her as she glared at the girls. Cream and Blaze's eyes widen as they figured out that Fiona was the one on stage.

"Wow. You still look some what decent after all these years." Rouge said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I could say the same for you."

Amy took a deep breathe as she calmed herself down. "What are you doing here?" She didn't expect to see her ex husbands wife, of all people, at the event.

Sally giggled as she flipped her hair. "I was here supporting Fiona. She was part of the show. And she looked much better than batty over here."

Rouge glared at Sally as she huffed. "At least my boobs are real."

Fiona scuffed as she sipped the wine she held in her hand. Sally looked over the Amy's shoulder as she looked at the twins. "Are those your two brats over there?"

"Yes," answered Amy, "and for your information, their not brats. Unlike you."

Sally giggled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but Fiona and I have better and more important people to talk to. See you later." She strutted away as Fiona followed, smirking at the girls as she flipped her hair.

"God I hate those bitches." muttered Blaze.

"Let's forget about them and get back to having fun." said Cream.

The gang and their families continued to dance along to the music and have a good time. All the while, Sally just glared at Amy with a evil grin. _'I can't wait to have Sonic back.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: How did you like this chapter? Let me know in your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming soon! :)  
**


End file.
